A Small Fight
by Mikeylove241
Summary: Just a little something that stuck in my head, so I decided to share it all with you wonderful people! Olimar and Louie get in a small fight. Please review!


Louie was chilling in his room, and reading about some weird thing called "Pokemon" when he heard a loud BANG outside of his door. Startled, he went to his Companion's room to find an angry Olimar banging his head against his desk. As confused as he was, he didn't say anything but left Olimar to explain.

"I can't come up with a note to write! We havn't made a new discovery since forever!"

Louie peered at the paper Olimar was using to write his notes and raised a brow at Olimar.

"The Yellow Pikmin can touch lightning and not get hurt. That doesn't sound very scientific at all, and didn't we already discover this?"

Olimar paused before shrugging. "I lost my dictionary, I didn't want to sound like an idiot."

Louie just stared at him before asking. "Why do I know you?" and turning around, going for the door. Olimar decided to be smug and say something back.

"At least I don't have an eating problem! The ship told me that you were DROOLING when you first saw the Pikmin, sounds pretty unproffesional to me."

That caused Louie to stop right in his tracks before turning and giving a retort.

"They just look like Pikpik carrots! That stupid space bunny took all of the carrots and left me stranded there with next to no food! I became a bit more attracted to food because of that tramatizing event!"

"Speaking of food, why the hell do you write notes about how to cook your enemys? I totally doubt that anybody would actually want to eat something that came from the wild, killed our allys, and are big and ugly."

"Define big and ugly, your face? Or your nose? It's SO big that I can see the nostrolls and the boogers!"

Olimar gasped and covered his nose with his hands in a weak attempted to keep Louie from seeing anything else on his nose before yelling, "THATS NOT FUNNY!"

Louie smirked before saying something that caused Olimar to do something, "It is to me."

Olimar tackled Louie, causing him to cry out, and pulled his small bit of blond hair. Louie was flailing his arms all around before swinging his body to where he was on top of Olimar and started smacking him silly. Olimar growled and grabbed Louie's hand and twisted it, causing Louie to cry out and get distracted. He then punched him in the gut and threw him off his body before grabbing a stack of papers and started repeatedly smacking Louie with it.

Louie tried to shield his face with his hands before hissing and pulling his hands to his body and started examinating his fingers. Olimar paused his smashing and sat down next to Louie and looked at his hands. Thanks to the papers Olimar used, Louie had three papercuts for each hand and was taking in some shuddering breathes.

Olimar grabbed his partners hands and tried to pry them away from him, but Louie snatched them back and turned away. Olimar's face fell but he left the room and came back with a first aid kit. He sat down in front of his friend and again reached for his hands. He saw that Louie was struggling to hold back tears but a few happened to escape. He felt sympathetic for him. For some reason, something powerful can hurt you but it would hurt no more than the simplest ways get hurt, like getting scratched by a cat.

He calmly asked for Louie to give him his hands. At that, Louie hesitated before complying and bringing forth his hands. Olimar silently cleaned them before bandaging them, the whole time Louie sat silently, wincing when his hands stung. That's when Olimar decided to speak.

"...I'm sorry about making fun of your stress eating, that was a tramatizing event and you could have starved."

Louie looked up at Olimar but didn't say anything. When Olimar was finished, he stood up and apologised yet again, but this time, Louie replied.

"No I'M sorry Olimar, I shouldn't have insulted your nose because I know how much people teased you when you were little about your big nose for your size."

Olimar smiled, and Louie smiled back. Louie looked at his bandaged hands and frowned. "This will be a problem..."

Olimar laughed. "Don't worry, for some reason, when we go up into the air the night seems to last forever until we are getting ready to land, that means that we have all the time in the world before your hands heal."

"I wonder why that is, maybe the sun only responds to good creatures being on the planet?"

Olimar laughed again. "Doubt it." He went to the kitchen for a snack. Louie rushed to catch up with him before asking.

"Can you make breakfast for me?"

"..."

**Me: If you don't get the ending, it means-**

**Louie: That I can't cook with my hands bandaged like this... It would hurt...**

**Olimar: ...**

**Louie: I doubt he actually knows HOW to cook, his wife did it all for him. :D**

**Me: I own nothing except the Ideas! That means I don't own Olimar or Louie, but I would like to... I wish pikpik carrots were real...**


End file.
